See you when i see you
by Feeore
Summary: It's been 5 years since Arthur has seen Alfred and he gave up hope of him ever returning, but then a letter in the mail comes for him to go to San Francisco. He accepts the invitation, so him and Kiku set off to the States. USUK. I do not own Hetalia.


Well here's my first shot at a USUK! I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_5 years ago_

_"Arthur!" Alfred yelled out as he ran down by the lake where he was waiting for him._

_"I'm down here," He called back. _

_Arthur had been spending his time in Iowa with Alfred for about a year now. After meeting the over charismatic man in England; it was love at first sight. At least it was for Arthur. He wasn't sure what Alfred saw in him but he was glad that they were now together. So here he was; living with him in the middle of nowhere. It was charming; his small house near a serene little lake. He had learned many things about living off the land here. It was endearing the way Arthur's face beamed when he taught him how to ride a horse; how to grow and pick plants like Corn, Eggplants, Tomatoes, and potatoes. It appeared that Arthur was so lost in thought that he had not noticed Alfred had finally reached him where he had set up a picnic. _

_"Howdy Darlin," Alfred said tipping his cowboy hat and pulling Arthur in for a kiss. _

_Even though they had kissed plenty of times it still felt like the very first time. His head still spun and his heart still leapt. His hands reached up to play with Alfred's hair as Alfred rubbed his back pulling him in closer. Each kiss was special. Even though at first Alfred's kisses seemed forceful they were in all truth soft and sweet. Half way through the kiss Arthur felt himself smiling, and Alfred did the same._

_ "I love you," Alfred murmured through linked lips. _

_"I love you too," Arthur said, and he really did._

_After eating the lovely meal Arthur had prepared for them, even though cooking has never been his strong suit; they went to go lie in the tall grass and watch the fluffy clouds that lingered along the light blue sky. It was something that they usually did on their days off; spending lazy summer evenings gazing at the sky together. Alfred scooted closer to Arthur and wrapped his arm around him. Arthur sighed contently._

_"That one looks like a rabbit," Arthur said cuddling close to Alfred._

_"Oh it does! And that one," Alfred said pointing to the sky with his free hand, "Looks like a whale."_

_"I suppose it does," Arthur said smiling. _

_He pressed his face into Alfred's chest, breathing in his musk. He loved the way Alfred smelled like the land; like rain, dirt, and sunshine. It was a glorious mix. _

_"Why do you always smell so bloody good," Arthur murmured; his face still against Alfred's chest._

_"Hm?" Alfred responded, dozing off in this comforting setting. _

_"Nothing love," Arthur said softly, "Just get back to your nap." _

_Alfred nodded, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead before pulling his hat over his eyes. He usually fell asleep when they gazed at the sky together. _

_They had spent their entire evening down by the lake, and had barely gotten home. Arthur set the basket inside of the small closet beside the door, making his way to the bed they shared. He crawled into bed and watched Alfred as he walked in the room. He smiled at him, shirt off, glasses on. Alfred climbed on top of the bed and was now directly above Arthur. _

_"Ya come here often," Alfred asked playfully._

_"Well I have been here a couple times. It is a bit fun you know," Arthur said trying to put the same playfulness in his voice._

_"Only a bit of fun," Alfred asked leaning down to whisper in Arthur's ear, "Well I reckon that's not good enough for me." _

_"What were you thinking? Cowboy," Arthur whispered back teasingly, now face to face with Alfred._

_"Shhh, you'll see darlin," Alfred said as he lowered his head and kissed Arthur. _

_His kisses soon trailed down his neck and Arthur couldn't help but let out a soft moan. Arthur hands roaming about Alfred's back and waited for his lips to return to his own. He shifted his knee to press against Alfred's groin and he let out a moan._

_"Arthur," Alfred growled as he was pressed himself closer. _

_"You bloody animal," Arthur growled back. He flipped Alfred over onto the bed, surprising him and then peeled his pants off in one swift motion. Arthur had been waiting for the day when he would finally be the one in control._

_"Arthur-"Alfred stammered out._

_He just ignored him and ran his tongue from Alfred's stomach to his groin. Alfred shivered at his touch and let out a moan. _

_"Oh God Arthur" Alfred managed to mutter out behind clenched teeth, as Arthur' tongue circled around Alfred's tender skin. _

_Arthur smiled deviously, holding Alfred's hips down so he couldn't move. He teased his lower abdominal muscles with his thumbs; pressing and rubbing them down gently. Refusing to let him move though his hips begged to dip; Arthur moved down to nibble on Alfred's inner thigh. _

_Alfred let out a squeal," Dammit Arthur, stop teasing me."_

_Arthur laughed, "Ah but the tables have turned haven't they love?"_

_"It's alright darling, I won't take control over everything," Arthur said leaning in close to Alfred, "I still want you to be the one that goes inside."_

_Alfred smiled deviously, "Well then, shouldn't we switch positions?" _

_"Well why would you want to do that," Arthur said teasingly, "I have a much better idea." _

_He reached over to the drawer next to the bed and grabbed the lube. Opening it he started to massage it onto Alfred's member. Alfred quivered for Arthur's slender fingers knew exactly what he liked. _

_"Your turn," Arthur said as he crawled onto Alfred backwards; his bum facing his face. Arthur bit on his tongue and waited. Sure enough Alfred understood what he wanted; he dipped his fingers into the lube and stuck one in. Squirming his finger inside, Arthur yelped. He soon stuck another finger inside; stretching out Arthur's bum, getting it ready for him._

_"I-I think I'm ready Alfred," Arthur managed to stammer out as Alfred continued._

_Arthur wiggled out of his grasp and turned around to face him. He got on his knees and placed his hands on the bed next to Alfred's legs. He grabbed Arthur's hips, helping him as he bit his lip and lowered himself onto Alfred. Gasping as it entered him, he began to slowly go up and down._

_"Oh Arthur," Alfred moaned out as he held Arthur, forcing him to go faster. _

_"Alfred, you dirty bugger, ah, you have to, ah, be patient," Arthur could barely mutter out through his moans. _

_Alfred ignored his protest, "I'm the one in control darlin."_

_They wrestled through the sheets like complete animals, Chest to chest; skin against skin. Then utter bliss took hold of both of them. They lay beside each other, both out of breath; both covered in hot sticky sweat. Arthur lay on his side and closed his eyes, completely tired of their acts that lasted two hours. Alfred wrapped his arm around his waist and they fell asleep together, as they always did every night after their lovemaking. _

_Arthur awoke in the morning covered by a sheet, Alfred not in sight. He stood up, stretched his arms out, put some boxers on, and walked to the kitchen. _

_"Alfred?" Arthur called out._

_But the American was nowhere in sight. He was confused and scared. What if Alfred left him? Finally realized that he wasn't worth it? He started to feel hot and dizzy, tears welled up in his eyes; threatening to fall. _

_"Arthur," _

_"Alfred?" He said as he ran to the door, "How dare you leave without at least leaving a note!" _

_"I'm sorry Arthur," Alfred said looking down. _

_"Well? What's wrong," He asked, knowing that this was not normal for his usually optimistic lover._

_Alfred said nothing. He simply continued to look at the ground. There was a long moment of silence; much too long that it frightened him. _

_"Alfred is it," Arthur stopped before finishing the painful sentence, "Is it me? Do you not… Want me around anymore?"_

_Alfred looked up, his eyes red and puffed. He took a couple steps towards him. _

_"Arthur I have to go," Alfred told him._

_He stopped, "What do you mean… go?"_

_Alfred sighed, his hand going to brush the hair out of his face, "I've been called out. Even though I really don't want to go I have to." He let out a cruel laugh, "I can't even tell you where I'm going." _

_"Oh," was all that Arthur could say. "Alfred I can't… I can't live without you. I love you Alfred." He said reaching out his hand, but Alfred just took a step back. _

_"Arthur I love you too but… You have to go. Go back to England," Alfred said unable to look at him, "That's where you belong."_

_He couldn't believe that this was happening. He couldn't lose the happiness he had gained, his entire life had just shattered underneath him. _

_Arthur cringed, "How dare you! How dare you let me fall in love with you just so you could leave me? Throw me away as if I was yesterday's trash. I will not be just another piece of rubbish. I can't-"_

_Alfred cut him off by pulling him into a hug, "Don't you dare ever think that I never loved you. Don't you dare think that I have fallen out of love with you; I love you Arthur. You and only you, but you have to understand that I have to go; and so do you. You should go back to England. I don't know how long it'll be until I get back and I don't want you to stay in a country you don't really know about."_

_Arthur could feel Alfred's warm tears falling onto his shoulder as he held him. He couldn't move. He didn't want to believe that this was happening. It was inevitable; however, he knew that he couldn't stop Alfred from leaving. If he didn't go then they would take him away from Arthur forever. _

_Arthur could see the planes flying away, off to some distant land; or perhaps some other state. He sighed and looked at his beloved Alfred; trying to smile for him, so he wouldn't forget. _

_"Flight 214 to London, England is boarding now," A cheerful flight attendant said through a microphone._

_Alfred looked at Arthur, "I love you darlin," reaching out to hold his hand._

_Arthur put on his best fake smile; trying to hold back the tears, "I love you too my beloved."_

_"Well I suppose we should be saying our farewells." Arthur said sorrowfully. _

_Alfred shook his head, "Let's don't say good-bye. I hate the way it sounds," He wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist, "So if you don't mind, let's just say for now. See you when I see you."_

_He looked at him confused. What a strange and somewhat un-thoughtful way to say until we meet again. He wasn't sure what Alfred really meant by it but he put it in the back of his mind. _

_"Oh and I have something for you," He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his ipod, "I know how much you liked my music." He winked._

_Arthur laughed, even at a terrible moment like this he could still make him laugh. "Oh yes your "country" music should be able to keep me company for a while," He said sarcastically then added, "Thank you love."_

_"You're welcome darlin," He gently put his hands on Arthur's cheeks and slowly pulled him in for one last kiss; and suddenly All the sorrow felt, all the pain and sadness came out in this one kiss; the love and passion that each felt for each other, years searching for someone like Alfred just to see him slip away; not knowing where the Military was sending him. He slowly ripped himself from Alfred's arms and forced himself to board the bloody plane back to the motherland. He glanced back to see Alfred had disappeared. Choking back the tears he sat in his spot and plugged the headphones in. The Ipod was already at a certain country musician that Alfred loved, someone named Jason Aldean. The soft guitar started to play and the singer began to sing the words that Alfred had said to him,_

_Let's don't say goodbye  
I hate the way it sounds  
So if you don't mind  
Let's just say for now_

See you when I see you  
Another place some other time  
If I ever get down your way  
Or you're ever up around mine  
We'll laugh about the old days  
And catch up on the new  
yeah I'll see you when I see you  
And I hope it's someday soon…

_Then the tears came. Without even knowing it, Arthur began to cry. He couldn't hold the pain of leaving him, the one thing in his life that had made it worth living. The one person he needed. He looked away from the other's that where on the plane. Looking out to the clouds that seemed to greet the plane as it lifted into the air. _

_"I'll see you when I see you my sweet prince," Arthur whispered to the sky._

_5 years later_

"_Oh bollocks_," Arthur said to himself then called out to his only worker in his new bar, _"Kiku, could you please go get some more wine? It's seems we've been busier than I thought we were going to be." _

_"Yes. Is that all that we need_?" Kiku said as he looked around to see if there was any other beverage that needed to be restocked.

"_Yes, that will be all for now_," Arthur said smiling to him.

He was glad that his friend from Japan had come to England to help him out after that wretched day 5 years ago.

"_Ok_!" he said as he swiftly walked towards the downstairs door and disappeared.

Arthur had spent another day serving liquor to the usual's and the newcomers that came across his bar. His bar was actually one of the best in England, something to be proud of; surely.

"_Oh, Arthur. This came in the mail for you today_," Kiku said as he handed him the white envelope.

"_Hm, I wonder what this could be_," He said aloud, "_Probably some more Junk mail-"_ He then realized where it came from. The address was not of England, but of the United States. "_San Francisco?"_ He said wondering why there. He opened it slowly, but eagerly hoping that it was someone that he wished he could see again.

Arthur Kirkland,

Congratulations! You have been selected, out of a few, to come to this year's Wine and bubbly celebration in San Francisco, California. All Expenses are paid and we have booked you in a room at the Sunset inn. I hope you are as eager as the rest of us are to taste the new Wine's and other alcoholic beverages that are going to be exclusively sold in only a select few bars, counting yours.

_ ~Chairman_

Arthur sighed and set the letter down. Another year of being invited to this ridiculous party.

"_What was it?"_ Kiku asked as he picked the letter up and read through. He looked at Arthur and asked, _"Are you going?"_

He was silent for a moment, not sure if he should go. "I'm not sure Kiku. I just don't want to go back if it means that I won't see-" Arthur said trailing off into distant memories of picnics by the lake and kisses stolen in the soft moon light.

"_Well I think you should_," Kiku said, "_The only way to heal is by going back to the source to see if it was really what you thought, and if it is then; It'll be ok_."

Arthur smiled. Kiku was always such a fortune cookie. He laughed and said, "_Well I suppose I shall attend this year. Would you like to join me old friend?_"

"_Gladly_," Kiku said with a soft smile.


End file.
